Attack on Titan X Reader
by FandomFreak97
Summary: Do you love the boys from Attack on Titan? Well fall in love with them all over again with this series of reader x's just for you!
1. Reader x ArminSecret Admirer

"Armin!" You shout at your friend as he glides dangerously close to a titan's mouth missing its teeth by mere inches. "You're a fool!" You shout at him as you swing beside him, he just glances at you with an innocent smile.

"Sorry to scare you (Y/n)!" He shouted back over the loud hiss of your gas, you roll your eyes and make your way around an approaching titan easily slicing its weak spot with your sharp blades. You watch as the titan slowly falls to the ground with a loud thud that rumbled the ground beneath your feet. Armin swiftly landed beside you. "Nice kill!" He praised short of breath you sigh heavily and mount your awaiting horse Elizabeth.

"Thanks." You grunt snapping her reigns almost immediately she began to gallop forward. You and Armin were part of the elite squad in the Survey Corps with Lance Corporal Rivaille as you bold leader. "We need to reach the others." You yell over the thunderous pounding of your horse's hooves beneath you. Wordlessly Armin nods and snaps his reins causing his horse to bolt past you without warning.

"Back from yet another expedition." You grumble tiredly taking a seat beside Armin, Eren and Mikasa share a knowing glance before nodding at you. "Well at least it's over! Right Armin?" You look over at your best friend with a smile. Your smile slowly fades once you realize that Armin wasn't even paying attention, he was too busy staring off into space with a dreamy look in his eyes and a faint smile on his lips. "Armin?" You ask nudging him with your shoulder merely getting a hum in response. Rolling your eyes you snap your fingers in front of the blondes face to get his attention. "Aaaaaaarmin!"

"Huh What?" Armin jumped his head popping up in surprise, your friends chuckled at his inability to pay attention. "S-Sorry! I was daydreaming!" Armin shuttered his face turning a light pink, you grin and lean towards him batting your eyes.

"What were you daydreaming about? A girl perhaps?" His blush was your answer, you squealed and clapped your hands together like a little school girl. Mikasa and Eren rolled their eyes at your playful attitude. "You were! Is she pretty? Nice? Oh do I know her? Are you dating someone and not telling me?!" You bombarded poor Armin with millions of questions all the whole clinging to his arm excitedly.

"Uhh I'd rather not talk about it." He whispered looking away from you and rubbing the back of his neck with his feel hand, you sit up with a sad sigh and nod. You had to admit it was a little disappointing that Armin didn't want to tell you whom he had a crush on, you had always felt that he could talk to you about anything.

"Yeah sorry for attacking you…" You trail off giving him an awkward half smile.

That night went on slowly, you watched Armin's every move trying to figure out who the girl he liked was. "(Y/n) it's time for lights out." Sasha said walking past you as she proceeded to her side of the room, with a saddened sigh you nod and climb into bed slowly drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

*The next Morning*

You were awoken by a body lazily flopping on top of you a sharp elbow jabbing you forcefully in the stomach. "Sasha!" You yell glaring at her dangerously your roommate merely smiled and stood up bouncing with excitement.

"Look what I found!" She exclaimed her long arms waving something in front of your face, rolling your eyes you snatch whatever it was out of her hand an annoyed feeling washing over you. _She woke me up for a piece of paper?_ You stared at the paper your tired vision slowly adjusting to the fine lettering. Your long fingers brush over the smooth surface a wave of shock running through you. "Who would've guessed that you would have a secret admirer." She said flopping in front of you her hands glued to her cheeks. You sent her an annoyed look before responding.

"How did yo- Sasha! You read it!" She smiled innocently at you and slid away, giving her a grunt you turned your attention to the small paper still in your hands. (Y/n) was spelled out in elegant letters that sent your mind on a wild frenzy full of unanswered questions. You opened the tiny letter hesitantly your small hands shaking ever so slightly.

_Dear (Y/n),_

_I'm honestly to scared to tell you this in person because well I'm not the type of person you would call outgoing, but we've known each other for years now and ever since I met you that hot sunny day of our first day of training I haven't been able to get you out of my head. Your smile, the way you laugh everything about you is just 100% perfect (y/n) and I'd love nothing more than to be with you for the rest of my life. I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm in live with you (Y/n) I've always have and always will_

_With all my love, your secret admirer _

Your heart leaps into your throat as you read the love letter over and over again in your mind a huge smile taking over your features. _Someone loves me? _You ask yourself as you repetitively trace over the beautiful handwriting, now that you think of it that handwriting did see oddly familiar but you just could figure out where you'd see it. "So who do you think it is?" Sasha asks rubbing her cheeks excitedly, you roll your eyes and throw the covers off of your body and forcing yourself to leave the comfort of your warm bed.

"I've seen this handwriting but I just can't figure out where." You answer robotically still in a daze, you move past her and grab a uniform quickly leaving her behind to change in the bathroom. A while later you sit down at your usual table with a tray full of food and the note in your hands. As you eat you begin to read the letter over again your face turning a dark red as you scan the text for the umpteenth time. As you brought a large spoon full of scrambled eggs to your mouth two hands grabbed your shoulders causing you to jump and the hot eggs to land on your lap.

"Sorry." Armin exclaimed moving to sit beside you his face covered in an embarrassed blush, you sigh and put the note your note down to grab a napkin and clean off the eggs from your lap. "What's this?" Armin asked curiously snatching the note from your side and holing it in front of his face. You gasp and lunge toward him trying to remove the note from his grasp however he was slightly faster than you and doges you still reading it.

"Armin! Give it back!" You whine like a child reading so you were practically on your friends lap, you try again to grab it but as you do your green eyes friend Eren walks past snatching the note from Armin and reading with and evil grin, when he was done reading it he passed it to someone else and they passed it to another person.

"Ohhh (Y/n) has a secret admirer!" Connie shouted causing all eyes that weren't in the note sharing group to turn to you and giggle, your face glows bright red and you hide behind Armin sending him the darkest look you could muster from your embarrassment. He merely shrugs trying to contain his laughter, but only ends up failing. You sit up and slap his arm quickly turning away and crossing your arms over your chest angrily. After a few minutes of people commenting on your love note it was handed back to you by Bertholdt, he gave you a shy smile and you quickly thanked him glaring at the others around for not being so kind. With an annoyed sigh you stand up no longer hungry and walk away to dump the excess food off your tray, Armin quickly stands up and joins you.

"So who do you think it is?" He asks walking beside you keeping perfect pace, you flicker you (e/c) eyes to meet his electric blue ones.

You bite your bottom lip before giving him an answer. "I don't know Armin, I just can't imagine someone loving me like _that_." You reply staring straight ahead and not once looking at your friends face, suddenly Armin stood in front of you with a serious face.

"Your wrong." He mumbled not meeting your surprised gaze, without giving you time to reply he turns and walks off leaving you baffled. _What was that all about?_ You ask yourself, quickly you shake your head and walk forward to dump your tray and start your daily chores.

You grumbled angrily to yourself as you continued to scrub the 'dirty' floor beneath you. "Stupid chores. Stupid Levi. Stupid floor. Stupid water. Stupid soap. Stupid dirt for being on this stupid floor." You continued on like that until your heard footsteps walking down the hall behind you, quickly you move to the side and out of the middle where you were working. You look up to see the exact face you didn't want to see. Levi. _Great!_ You think sourly staring at your superior.

"Oi! (Y/n)!" Levi calls still walking in your direction, you immediately stand to your feet and salute him. "Stand down." He huffed in annoyed voice waving his hand at you. "I was asked to give this to you." He said holing out a piece of paper to you, you stared at the paper dumbfounded flicking you gaze from Levi to the paper. "Just take it brat and get your ass back to work!" He yelled causing you to jump and grab the note with lighting speed. Levi sneered and walked past you starting down the hall but your curiosity controlled you and you reached out to stop him.

"Wait Captain! Who gave you this?" Levi turned halfway and stared at you with amusement in his grey eyes.

"Tch. There's a reason I was trusted with that letter I've been sworn to secrecy." He smirked and walked away leaving you speechless. _Is this a note from him? _Without hesitation you open the note and read that familiar elegant had writing with your name written at the top, you smile excitedly as you start to read.

_Dear (Y/n)_

_ I heard you received my first letter. I'm thankful now that you know how I really feel…I'd like to hear from you if you don't mind I'd honestly love to know what you think. I've informed a handful of people my true identity so it's possible for communication here the list; Eren, Mikasa, Levi, Jean and Armin. I hope to hear from you soon my love._

_With all my love, your secret admirer_

You slowly lower the note a bit surprised that he would ask for a reply back, in a way this made you happy but it struck you a strange. Shaking you head and blinking you shove the letter into your pocket and go back to the task that you were previously working on but this time you had a large smile on your face. Once it was time for dinner and you were completely finished with your chores you skipped around HQ you even smiled at the grumpy woman as she handed you a bowl of tasteless slop with a scowl. "Good evening!" You sang to your small group with a cheerful smile, the others stared at you in astonishment.

"Okay who are you and what have you done to (Y/n)?" Jean asked eyeing you suspiciously, you only smile and shrug still in a gitty mood.

"I think someone's in a good mood because she has a secret admirer." Crista said giving you wink causing you to blush and look away but you still couldn't stop that over joyed smile from taking over your face.

"So (Y/n) any ideas?" Mikasa asked raising an eyebrow, you sigh and shake your head slowly you bottom lip poking out in a pout.

"No clue but I can't wait to find him!" You exclaim even if you didn't know who he is you're going to find out who was writing those letters to you.

"Don't tell me you've fallen for him already." Armin said nudging you playfully with his shoulder, he smiled at you with a joking spark in his eyes but there was another emotion that you couldn't quite make out but it wasn't a particular one you've seen Armin use.

"No silly!" You laugh nudging him back, as you did so his face fell slightly and the smile on his lips seemed a bit more forced than natural. You watched him curiously of a few seconds before shaking the strange feeling off. "I'm just…" You paused thoughtfully looking for the word to describe how your feel. "Happy. I'm happy that someone actually feels something for me." You answer truthfully blushing a dark crimson.

"He really dose (Y/n) thrust me he's felt like this for a while now and I'm glad he's finally doing something about it." You shoved another spoon full of tasteless slush in your mouth giving Armin a happy grin.

Once done you returned to your sleeping quarters immediately pulling out a pencil and paper while sitting at your small work desk, you stared at the blank paper and tried to figure out what to say back. Sadly after several minutes of heavy thinking you came up empty probably even more so then when you started. You stare helplessly at the paper you frustration beginning to leak out. _What should I say? I really don't know anything about this guy. _You slam you pencil on the desk and bring your hands up to comb them through your (h/l) hair.

The door to your room opened and you lifted your head only to see Sasha walk in halfway through a yawn and her hands stretched above her head. "Hey." She said walking towards you as she rubbed her brown eyes tiredly, you merely nod giving her a look that showed off your frustration. Almost immediately she stops smiling at you and stares at you confused. "What's wrong?" She asked tilting her head to the side and moving to stand beside you.

"I just don't know what to write!" You exclaim, biting the inside of your cheek. "I don't want to mess anything up." Slowly you puff your cheeks out with air and allow the air to seep from your lips.

"Well you could ask him something personal like…" She trailed off tapping her chin lightly, "What his favorite color is!" You look at your friends skeptically and slowly shake your head.

"No Sasha…" You begin slowly. "That's not what I'm putting in my letter." You say giving your friend an annoyed look, she merely shrugs and waltzes off to her bed her hair bobbing side to side as she skipped away. You sigh and stare down at the paper blankly for another good ten minutes until you finally slam your pencil back down in defeat. _Maybe I should sleep in it_. You think as you yawn loudly and stretch backwards on your chair. Getting up slowly you make your way to your bed noticing Sasha already passed out, rolling your eyes you pull the covers and prepare to fall in when a light knock came from your door.

"Why now?" You groan to yourself glancing at the still sleeping Sasha and walking past her slowly trying not to wake her. You sigh and swing open the wooden door, your annoyed glare softened when the familiar blonde stood in front of you his uniform traded in for a pair of black pants and long white shirt. "Armin it's late. What are you doing here?" You ask stepping out of your room and into the hall making sure the door was closed tightly behind you. Armin's face turns a bright red and he steps back slightly, you stare at him waiting from a response.

"(Y/n) I-I need to tell you something." He said his blue eyes staring into yours, your heart skipped a beat and you could feel your face starting to get red, his look took you by surprise it was so soft almost loving.

"This late?"

"Just hear me out." He says looking away from you, you tilt your head hinting at your confusion. "You know that secret admirer that you have?" He asked shyly, you quirk your eyebrow in a questionable manor.

"Of Course. What about him?" As soon as those words left your lips they became occupied by Armin's crashing into them. You gasped out in shock you (e/c) eyes growing to the size of dinner plates , to your surprise they were soft and moved perfectly against yours without even thinking about it you started to kiss him back with a sudden burst of passion bubbling up from nowhere making you deepen the kiss even more. It wasn't until you both pulled away for air did you realize why he was kissing you. "Armin Are you-"

"Yeah I'm your secret admirer." He said shyly avoiding making eye contact with you, you grin and suddenly wrap your arms around his neck catching his off guard the two of you stumble backwards unto he regains his footing.

"So you really love me?"

"Yeah (Y/n) I love you." He said softly wrapping his arms around you waist in a tight hug, once the words left his mouth you knew it was true, you couldn't help but feel your heart swell with love and happy tears starting to fall from your eyes.

"I love you too Armin." He pulled away surprised and stared at you for a few seconds before pulling you into another kiss this one more passionate than the last. You knew that this was the start of forever with your secret admirer and you love that.


	2. Reader x AU Erwin Office Love

"No Jean!" You huff glaring at your co-worker, a pile of papers stacked highly in your arms. "I told you I'm too busy to date." Jean followed after you his long legs allowing him to keep pace with ease.

"Come on (Y/n) just one date!" He begged walking backwards in front of you, you stop your face hardening into an annoyed expression, and you sighed heavily before speaking.

"Aren't you and Mikasa dating?" You ask raising an eyebrow, Jean sighed and looked away sadly.

"She broke up with me for Eren months ago, you would know that if you paid attention to what's going on instead of working 24/7." Your glare softened and you let out a sigh breaking eye contact with Jean.

"I know and I'm sorry but Mr. Smith has me working overtime, it's not easy being the CEO's secretary and assistant. Besides isn't Christa still single? You two would look good together." You suggest with a smile hoping that he would get the message and back off.

"Dating Ymir."

"Sasha?"

"Connie."

"Annie?"

"Bertholdt."

"Marco?"

"Really (Y/n)." You shrug giving Jean a half smile.

"Sorry I'm just too busy." You say as you walk past him and in the direction of your boss's office praying that Jean wasn't following after you. Shifting the large stack of paperwork to one arm you quickly fix your tight black pencil skirt so it was just above your knees instead of mid-thigh. Lightly you knock on the door and wait for him to grant you access.

"Come in." His gruff voice came from the other side of the door, you put on a happy smile and open the door. Erwin was sitting at his desk with pap4ers glued to his nose and those bushy blonde eyebrows furrowed in deep concentration.

"Good morning sir I brought you those papers you asked for." You say catching his attention his blue eyes snap to your smiling face, causing him to smile happily at you. The way he smiled at you caused butterflies to invade your stomach, making your face turn a bright shade of red you try to hide your rosy cheeks with an even wider smile without making anything look too obvious.

"It's so good to see a smiling face after all this tedious paperwork." You couldn't help but blush a deeper red at his words, to admit you always had a crush on your handsome boss ever since the day you met him over five years ago. "Sorry to keep you from your other duties you're such a great help." You shrug placing the stack of papers on his desk trying to avert your eyes as much as possible.

"It's no problem sir I'm just doing my job. Oh and I'm supposed to remind you of your meeting with Vice President Levi in an hour." Erwin slammed the palm of his hand against his forehead with a long sigh. "You forgot didn't you?" You ask with a chuckle as you reach over his desk to grab his empty coffee mug and walk over to the coffee maker a few feet away. You had a feeling this was going to happen after all the work he's been doing to finish his new product it's a wonder how he still has time to breathe.

"I hate to ask this of you but, would you mind taking him? I have so much to do here and besides you know how to handle him better than I do." Erwin gave you a pleading smile as you placed the now full coffee mug on his desk in front of him.

"Of course." You knew how to handle Levi better than anyone for the sole reason that he's your older brother and you grew up with him OCD and all but you still loved you overprotective brother. "Anything else sir?" You ask smiling at your boss, he looked at you his blue eyes connecting with yours, his mouth opened like he was going to say something but he quickly snapped it shut and looked away his face turning a light pink.

"No that'll be all thank you Miss. (L/n)." You nod and proceed to exit wondering what he was going to say.

"After the meeting with Levi the two of you decided to walk down to a small café not far from your work place, this was where many of your co-workers like to go on their breaks. You were currently sitting at a small table outside with Levi across from you and your dear friend Armin in the middle a simple glass of water in his hand. It was quite for a few moments the tree of you enjoying the silence but Armin suddenly ended with an uncomfortable topic.

"So (Y/n) I heard that Jean asked you out _again_." He stated causing Levi's grey eyes to snap to your face, you sigh and play with your cup trying not to look at either of the two. A slightly annoyed feeling came over you as you recalled the conversation just over an hour ago.

"Yeah and I said no." You grumble still not looking at either of the two.

"Good." Levi grumbled. "He's not good enough for my little sister anyway." You sigh and roll your eyes at his over protective nature. "But I have to say (Y/n) you're not getting any younger your already 27 and haven't had a boyfriend since you started working at that place." Levi said you looked up at your brother with a frown, his usual bored expression replaced with a soft and concerned one. Your (e/c) eyes travel down to the wedding band resting on his finger shining proudly in the afternoon sun light. You knew he and his wife have been happily married for over ten years and he wanted the same for you. You've always been jealous of other couples and there happiness seeing you haven't had the chance to have a love life because you have to work non-stop.

"I know but Erwin and I work really hard." You say staring at your brother with a sad face,

"Maybe she has a love life after all." Armin said from beside you, both you and Levi stare at him confused. "Oh come on! I've see the way (Y/n) looks at her boss." He said with a smirk, you feel your cheeks heat up and your heart begins to pound inside your chest. You quickly look down at your hands so your hair would dangle down as a curtain in front of your face.

"N-no!" You stutter defensively glaring at Armin through your curtain of hair but it was too late they were both convinced that you had a crush on your boss.

*Hours later*

You and Erwin were the only ones still in the office building seeing you were working on yet another late night project. Erwin seemed to be buzzing around the room with ideas while you sat at his desk your head resting on the palm of your hand holding it up and a pen in the other hand taking notes. You were currently working on a new type of maneuver gear that won't need gas but will work off of natural sun light. Your head slipped from your hand and you jerked forward you senses awakening once again, your tired eyes watched at Erwin paced around the room with a pen and paper muttering to himself. You were the only one who sees him in this state, his normally slick back hair now hung in lazy blonde strands in front of his baggy sky blue eyes.

"Erwin." You say catching his attention, his eyes snap to you sympathetically.

"(Y/n) I'm sorry for keeping you this late." Erwin walked toward you and stopped when he reached your side, without warning he wrapped a muscular arm around your waist. "You're not going home like this." He bends down and pulls you into his arms bridal style, you jerk awake and wrap your arms around his neck as you realize that the ground was no longer under your feet.

"Erwin I-" He cut you off with a soft look.

"I will not allow you to drive home in this condition you'll just have to stay here tonight." You were touched by his concern for you and let out a sigh knowing it would be no use to argue with him. You nod looking up into his eyes, for a second you felt the world stop and everything was nonexistent. For that second you could see right through Erwin's eyes and into his heart, his eyes left yours for a millisecond to stare at your lips but they quickly went back to your soft gaze. An electric spark ran through your entire body causing your heart to go into a frenzy. Wordlessly you lay your head on his chest and tighten your grip around his neck as he does the same to you, your ears listen to the quick and rhythmic beat of his heart. Before you knew it you were asleep in his arms knowing you were safe.

Erwin's POV

I watched as she slept soundly on the leather couch, she looked so peaceful compared to her usual guarded expression. She looked even more beautiful when she allowed her guard down, I would never tell her of my true feeling toward her, it wasn't right to have feeling for another co-worker. Even so the way her (h/c) hair shimmered in the dim office light made me want to stroke it or just hold her in my arms. I sighed still staring at the perfect angel before me, she was just so perfect. Everything about her makes me want to tell the whole world of my feelings, the way she crinkles her nose when she laughs or when her smile gets so big all her teeth show or the way her (e/c) eyes sparkle whenever she talks about something she's passionate about. It was love at first sight for me that was the day she worked with all her might trying to do a good job at every task a threw at her and she finished them with ease, she's always so kind to people even when they weren't kind too her. Smiling to myself I went back to my paperwork, after several minutes her soft voice drew my attention away.

"_Erwin."_ She whispered softly almost like a sigh hearing my name I looked up reflexively only to see her eyes still closed and a peaceful smile on her pink lips. I blinked in surprise and stared at her angelic face a smile spreading across my face, she was actually dreaming about me…

"Oi! Erwin quit lookin' at my sister like that." Levi whispered harshly causing me to jump, I turned my attention to him slightly embarrassed he caught me staring at his little sister, instead of looking at me he was staring at her with a soft and loving look in his eyes. I know that they're close and it brings me joy to know that (Y/n) has someone to look over her "I know you're in love with her." Levi said softly barely above a whisper not taking his off of her sleeping form. "Just don't hurt her." Levi switched his gaze to me as if giving me another warning.

"She's a co-worker Levi nothing more." I replied dryly turning my attention to my work only looking up to look at her.

"Tch. I'm not an idiot." Levi growled walking forward until he was leaning against the front of my desk. "She loves you too." He said softly I looked up from my paperwork to stare at him, I've known Levi for many years and not once has he lied to me but this just seemed unbelievable. "Just don't let her slip through your fingers. Hurry up before someone else snatches her away from you." With that Levi pushed off my desk and walked out of the room closing the door softly behind him.

Reader-chan's POV (hint: You are reader-chan teehee)

You woke up the next morning in a place you weren't familiar with, bolting to an upright position you look around slightly panicked until you spot your boss sleeping soundly with a pen still in an upright position in his hand. You smile to yourself as you stare at his sleeping form _he looks adorable_ you jerk your head backwards and blink in surprise at your own thoughts. Shaking your head you stand up stiffly and stretch, looking down you notice the clothes from yesterday looked slept in and wrinkled, you sigh and grab your cell phone to call your trust brother.

*20 minutes later*

Trying not to bring attention to yourself you slowly open the door to Erwin's office and peek out _great the whole office is here _you think sourly to yourself as you close the door again, smoothing out your clothes and trying to fix your hair you reopen the door glancing at a still sleeping Erwin and take off towards your desk. As you reach your desk you spot Levi sitting in your office chair with his feet propped up on it like he own the place.

"Morning sunshine." He says smugly as you walk up to the desk and glare at your _trusty brother_.

"Just gimme the damn bag." You hiss snatching the bag from his lap and walking as fast as possible to the closest women's restroom, luckily it seemed abandoned. Sighing happily you begin to change and reapply your make-up. Just as you finish the door to the bathroom opened and to your surprise the person standing in the doorway wasn't a woman at all. You froze for a second lowering your hands from your finished bun and placing them in the sink in front of you not taking your eyes off the blonde staring at you through the mirror. "Erwin!" You exclaim turning to face your boss pure astonishment masking your face, Erwin didn't answer right away instead he reached around and locked the door behind him.

"I need to speak with you…" He said slowly his eyes staring into yours with a passion burning like a wild fire with in them, he stepped closer until he was inches from you his warm breath washing over you sending chills down your spine. He grabbed your hands in his and stared deeply into your eyes sending your heart on a frenzy and your brain to scramble. "I love you." He breathed, as the words left his mouth he seemed to relax like a heavy burden has been lifted from his shoulders. You however, were the complete opposite, your body froze like a statue all you could do was stare at him with wide eyes. You've loved that man for the longest time and to finally hear him return your feelings caused you to go into a stage of pure shock. "Please say something. Anything." He begged his shaken voice dragging you from your trance.

You smiled and threw your arms around his neck laughing happily. "I love you too!" After a second he wrapped his arms around your waist and spun you around repeating those three beautiful words over and over again. Finally he stopped spinning but didn't let you go, a slight movement from behind Erwin caught your attention and you look up to see your brother leaning against the door frame with a smirk and a bobby pin. _Nosie much? _You roll your eyes at him still smiling. With the simple intervention from Levi on both sides of this equation you and Erwin began dating and your days of being alone ended with a happily ever after…

-Extended Ending-

You were walking out of Erwin's office with a pile of papers stacked high in your arms when a familiar male stepped in front of you. "I thought you were too busy to date?" Jean asked with a smirk, you roll your eyes and raise an eyebrow.

"Certain guys I do." You say feeling a bit bad about being rude, Jean laughed an action that caught you by surprise it wasn't like him to laugh at situations like this. "Are you okay Jean?" You ask eye skeptically.

"Still out of the loop huh?" He chuckled while looking at something off in the distance over your shoulder, his smile widened and his eyes sparkled. "Marco!" You watch as your friend Marco walks past you and wraps an arm around Jean's waist while Jean did the same. You stared at the two with your mouth hanging open almost dropping your papers on the ground.

"Are you two?"

"Yeah thanks by the way after what you said I figured out that I've been in love with Marco the whole time!" Jean said not taking his eyes off his boyfriend, you felt your heart warm at the sight.

*Back at Erwin's office*

"Did you know that Marco and Jean are dating?" You ask your boyfriend as you sit on his lap and wrapping your arms around his neck.

"I'm the boss of course I did." He said wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you into his chest.

"I guess in the end everything turned out just fine!" You say smiling at Erwin.

"Everything's just perfect." The two of you smiling lovingly at each other and share a kiss before returning to your work, but that doesn't mean you left the comfort of his lap…

Hey guys! If you've been following my stories on wattpad and any other site like this ( and Deviantart) You know the drill however if you aren't then here's a littke info for ya! My user is always FandomFreak97 and I take **ALL** requests because I love you guys so much I can't say no so just ask away. Here's a list of my upcoming x readers: (Already up on Wattpad if you don't want to wait)

_Jean x reader~__Blind Date_

_Reiner x reader~ Memories_

Until next time reader-chan! Oh and don't forget to check out my other books coming soon to /here and already up on Wattpad! I do homestuck x readers as well so feel free to request!


End file.
